


Cuddling

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Nightmares, Romantic Face Punching, Sharing a Bed, Sweet!Napoleon, Tol!Illya, Violent!Illya
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: Illya không thể ngủ được vì chiếc giường của phòng khách sạn quá ngắn so với người anh, và thế là anh quyết định mặt dày sang phòng tên Cao bồi ngủ nhờ.





	Cuddling

Illya không thể ngủ được. Bàn chân anh bắt đầu tê dại vì phải gác lên tấm ván đóng đầu giường suốt cả tiếng đồng hồ, và anh ngán ngẩm co chân lại. Nhưng anh đã từng làm thế ngay từ khi bắt đầu nằm xuống chiếc giường ngu ngốc này, và chắc chắn chỉ vài chục phút nữa, Illya sẽ không thể chịu được cảnh phải co cụm để nằm vừa trên lớp đệm bé tí. Và anh sẽ lại gác chân lên đầu giường thôi.

Gaby khẽ chuyển mình trên chiếc giường kế bên, và anh nhìn sang cô, không mong gì hơn là có thể được ngủ ngon lành và thoải mái như thế. Những người xung quanh thường hay ghen tị với chiều cao và "cặp chân dài miên man" của Illya, như cô từng trêu chọc, nhưng họ không biết là có vô số lúc anh chỉ muốn chân mình ngắn ngủn như chân của tên cao bồi nằm phòng trên.

Nghĩ đến tên khốn đó, anh thở hắt ra đầy cáu kỉnh và duỗi thẳng chân, mặc kệ phần cổ chân sẽ thâm tím vào hôm sau vì đặt trên tấm ván quá lâu. Hắn đâu phải cố tập trung vào bàn cờ trong khi Gaby bật nhạc ầm ĩ và nhảy nhót phía sau, cũng đâu phải ăn hai cái tát vào mặt, bị vật lên vật xuống và sau khi bế cô lên giường thì lại trằn trọc trên chiếc giường đơn nhỏ xíu cố tìm tư thế thích hợp để ngủ. Hắn lúc này chắc chắn đang thoải mái hưởng thụ căn phòng hạng sang, làm mọi việc theo ý thích và rất có thể là đang quyến rũ cô gái nào đó, đúng như phong cách dân chơi đặc trưng. Một tên trộm chẳng ra gì thích gái gú và ăn chơi trác táng. 

Nhưng mắt Illya đột ngột bật mở khi anh nhớ ra căn phòng đơn cao cấp của Cao bồi. Anh từng liếc qua vài ghi chú trong cuốn sổ trên bàn tiếp tân, và anh nhớ ra chiếc giường king size trong đó. Một chiếc giường king size khổng lồ đủ để anh nằm lên, thả lỏng và thoải mái để có được giấc ngủ tuyệt vời nhất trên đời. Hình ảnh của Cao bồi, tên cao bồi ngắn một mẩu đang nằm dang tay xoè chân trên chiếc giường đó khiến anh hơi chùn bước một chút, nhưng đôi chân đang tê rần của anh đã ngay lập tức gạt phắt đi. Hắn ta sẽ đồng ý đổi thôi.  
Và thế là Illya Kuryakin, một người đàn ông Nga nam tính điển hình vì không co nổi trên chiếc giường đơn, quyết định trốn lên phòng tên CIA để đổi giường. Nghe quá đáng thương, anh biết, nhưng cứ thế này, anh sẽ phải thức trắng đêm mất.

Illya ngồi dậy và đứng lên khỏi giường, cố bước ra cửa một cách im lặng nhất. Chai rượu đã khiến Gaby ngủ quên trời đất, nhưng anh luôn phải cẩn thận. Rón rén mở cửa, lách ra ngoài và lên tầng trên. 

Phòng 307, áp sát ngay trên phòng của anh và Gaby. Illya hít một hơi thật sâu, trước khi đưa tay lên và gõ cửa. Nhưng tay anh chỉ chạm vào mặt gỗ một lần thì cánh cửa đã bật mở, và một cô gái mặc đồng phục tiếp tân đứng đối diện anh.

"Hồng quân?" Giọng Napoleon ngạc nhiên vọng từ bên trong, và cô gái nhanh chóng bước ra ngoài, để anh lại trước ngưỡng cửa. Người đứng trong phòng đã thay bộ vest đắt tiền trước đó thành chiếc áo choàng bông màu xanh sẫm, trên tay anh là ly rượu sóng sánh vàng nhạt.

"Cô ấy là ai thế?" Illya vào trong, nhướn mày về phía cô tiếp tân vừa rời khỏi. Napoleon lắc đầu.

"Không có gì. Cô ấy tới đưa rượu." Anh ra ý mời, nhưng anh chàng người Nga ngay lập tức từ chối. Quá đủ với rượu hôm nay rồi.

"Anh định tán tỉnh cô ấy à?" Illya hỏi, và Napoleon cười.

"Sao anh biết?"

"Người Mỹ các anh hay làm thế." Anh khoanh tay và ném cho người đối diện ánh mắt đậm chất "phân biệt chủng tộc", nhưng Cao bồi chẳng hề tỏ ra khó chịu.

"Người Nga cũng bắt đầu thông minh lên rồi đấy."

Illya đảo mắt chán ngán, nhưng đập vào mắt anh một giây sau đó là chiếc giường king size mơ ước. Và tâm trí anh liền lúc đó bắt đầu vẽ ra một viễn cảnh tươi đẹp: được nằm thật thoải mái trên tấm đệm êm ái đó trong khi Cao bồi lăn lóc dưới đất.

"Anh tới có chuyện gì?" Câu hỏi của Napoleon cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Illya, và anh ngập ngừng.

"Ừm... Tôi có chuyện này...cần giúp." 

Cao bồi tròn xoe mắt. Một người như Illya, chỉ mới vài tiếng trước còn cãi nhau về mấy chiếc váy và thắt lưng với anh, bây giờ đang nhờ vả. Một chuyện gì đó phải thật sự cần thiết tới mức cầu cứu cả anh. Và Napoleon mỉm cười.

"Là?"

"Tôi nằm ở cái giường này được không?" Illya chỉ tay vào chiếc giường cách đó một đoạn và khó khăn nói từng tiếng. Nghe cách từng từ được phát âm ra với chất giọng Nga đặc trưng, anh còn không biết Hồng quân nói năng khó khăn như vậy là do không quen nói tiếng Anh hay do câu đó quá tổn thương lòng tự trọng nữa.

"Tại sao?" Anh chớp mắt. "Phòng anh có đủ giường."

Hồng quân thở dài. Và đáp. "Nhưng không vừa."

Napoleon lại chớp mắt lần nữa. "Không vừa?"

Hồng quân không đáp, nhưng anh cũng thừa hiểu khi nhìn xuống chân người kia. Cố không bật cười, anh gật đầu.

"Ừ."

"Ừ?" Illya ngạc nhiên. "Không chần chừ? Không cân nhắc chút nào sao?"

"Tôi chưa bao giờ hiểu cảm giác nằm giường không vừa." Napoleon nhún vai, nụ cười ranh mãnh nở trên môi. "Nhưng dựa vào nét mặt thê thảm của anh, tôi đoán nó khá tệ."

"Tôi không thê thảm." Người đàn ông tóc vàng cau mày lại, nhưng anh vẫn thản nhiên bước về phía chiếc giường và chìa tay.

"Thế có định nằm không đây?"

"Anh cũng nằm ở đây à?"

"Đây là giường của tôi, bạn hiền ạ." Cao bồi khoanh tay. "Người Nga khi đến ở nhờ hay đuổi người ta ra ngoài sao?"

Trong một giây, Illya mở miệng định đốp chát lại. Nhưng rồi anh im lặng. Nếu để tên này ở một mình trong phòng với Gaby, hắn có thể gây ra rắc rối gì đó. Vậy là anh từ từ chậm rãi đi về phía góc phòng, cởi chiếc áo cao cổ và chiếc quần dài nóng bức xuống và tháo giày, tất ra một cách hậm hực. Tiếng động êm ái nhẹ nhàng vang lên khi Napoleon ngồi xuống giường, đặt ly lên bàn bên cạnh rồi nằm xuống. Từ phía đó, Illya có thể cảm thấy nụ cười châm chọc và ánh mắt săm soi của tên CIA kia suốt từ khi anh bắt đầu đến lúc xong xuôi và quay lại để đến gần chiếc giường. 

Illya nằm xuống phía đối diện với Napoleon, kéo chăn lên và co người lại. Anh cố không để lộ ra tiếng thở phào nhẹ nhõm và dễ chịu khi không có vật gì bằng gỗ cứng ngắc chèn dưới cổ chân mình, chỉ có lớp đệm mềm mại ấm áp và anh có thể duỗi thẳng, vươn người đến đâu tùy thích. Cảm giác thật không còn gì tuyệt vời hơn. Anh chàng cao bồi bên cạnh cũng không nói gì cả, chỉ nằm yên, tắt đèn đi và nhắm mắt lại. Và với cảm giác dễ chịu cùng sự yên tĩnh quý giá đó, Illya nhẹ nhàng chìm vào giấc ngủ.

.  
.  
.

Khi Napoleon mở được mắt ra thì anh cũng đã ngã xuống sàn được cả phút đồng hồ rồi. Cơn buồn ngủ trĩu xuống cùng cảm giác ê ẩm và hàng trăm ngôi sao nhấp nháy sau mí mắt khiến não anh như tê liệt, và mãi sau, anh mới bần thần nhận ra. Không thể tin được. Illya đấm anh bay xuống đất. 

Rõ ràng là một lúc trước anh còn đang ngủ yên trên giường, không giang chân giang tay, không hề chạm vào hắn ta, còn cố nằm gọn sang một nửa giường để nhường chỗ cho cái thân hình dài như cây sào của hắn. Anh điên tiết bật dậy khỏi sàn, cố nén cơn chóng mặt xuống và lao sang bên giường đối diện để đến gần tên cộc cằn khó ưa kia và đấm trả hắn gấp mười lần. Chiếc giường này là của anh chứ đâu phải của hắn, đã có lòng tốt cho hắn nằm nhờ mà không thể tin được là giờ hắn trả ơn bằng cách ĐẤM VÀO MẶT ANH TRONG LÚC NGỦ…

Napoleon ngừng lại trước khi kịp giơ nắm đấm lên. Illya vừa đấm anh, đúng, nhưng anh ta lại chưa hề thức dậy. Hắn tấn công anh trong lúc ngủ. Trời đất ơi, KGB làm cái gì với đặc vụ của họ vậy?

Anh đến gần hơn để xem hắn có thật sự đang giả vờ ngủ để khi anh mất cảnh giác thì nhanh chóng lấy đầu anh đem về cho sếp của hắn không, và lần này thì may mắn né được một cú đấm kinh hoàng khác từ hắn. Napoleon không dám nhìn vào gương. Chắc sau cú đấm kia, nhan sắc động lòng người của anh đã bị hắn hủy hoại rồi. Nhưng anh vẫn không thấy hắn mở mắt. 

Rồi anh nhận ra. Hắn đang gặp ác mộng. 

Thân hình hắn căng ra, hai tay co lại như để đỡ những đòn roi vô hình quất xuống hắn từ bốn phía. Hơi thở của hắn ngắn và gấp gáp, mồ hôi túa ra ướt đẫm ga giường, cả người không ngừng run rẩy, và những tiếng thì thầm của hắn trong phút chốc khiến Napoleon xót xa. Anh đã điều tra thông tin về hắn, và anh biết. Đó là những tiếng nức nở, cầu xin người cha của hắn đừng bỏ đi, tiếng kêu đau đớn trước những đòn roi mà anh chắc chắn là thủ phạm gây nên vết sẹo trên thái dương và trên lưng hắn, tất cả đều yếu ớt, tuyệt vọng khác hẳn với sự cứng rắn, lạnh lùng đáng sợ khi Hồng quân còn thức. Những cú đấm kia, tuy làm anh đau nảy đom đóm mắt, nhưng có lẽ trong cơn ác mộng đó chỉ là những đòn tự vệ vô dụng, yếu ớt của một đứa trẻ trước những bi kịch kinh khủng của gia đình, và sự bắt nạt, hành hạ của lũ trẻ đồng trang lứa. 

Nhưng sau đó, khi biết Hồng quân không cố tình ám sát mình và quyết định không đấm trả lại anh ta nữa, Napoleon nhận ra mình không biết làm gì. Cảnh tượng tuyệt vọng như vậy, anh không thể tiếp tục bỏ mặc anh ta mà đi ngủ. Với lại nếu còn cố ngủ, kiểu gì anh cũng sẽ ăn thêm vài quả đấm nữa, hoặc những thứ khác tệ hơn, và nếu anh ta cứ kêu la thế này, tài thánh anh cũng không ngủ được. Anh phải làm gì đó để khiến Hồng quân bình tĩnh lại. Ngủ yên để giữ sức cho nhiệm vụ ngày mai.

Napoleon luống cuống suy nghĩ một hồi, không biết phải làm sao. Chẳng lẽ lại đánh thức anh ta? Đó xem ra là cách nhanh nhất để giải quyết việc này, nhưng khi tỉnh dậy và biết anh đã nhìn thấy mình yếu đuối như thế, Hồng quân sẽ vô cùng giận dữ và anh sẽ lại phải thanh minh trước khi có thể tiếp tục ngủ. Anh ta, với cái lòng tự tôn đáng ghét của mình, sẽ hành hạ Napoleon đến sáng. Không thể để anh ta biết.

Làm thế nào để xoa dịu cơn ác mộng của Hồng quân khi anh ta đang ngủ? Napoleon nhăn mày nhíu trán. Hồi nhỏ đôi khi anh cũng gặp phải những cơn ác mộng không mấy dễ chịu. Khi đó, khi đó… Mẹ anh đã nằm cạnh và ngủ cùng anh. Bà vuốt ve, hôn lên tóc anh, ngân nga những khúc hát ru, và ôm anh để anh biết mình an toàn. Cách nào dùng được với Hồng quân? Vuốt ve? Nghe như kiểu đang sàm sỡ người ta ấy. Hôn tóc? Không, ew. Hát ru? Không, anh ta có phải trẻ con đâu. Ôm? Thôi đi, chắc chưa ôm được đã bị hắn đấm cho sái quai hàm rồi. Cách nào? Cách nào? Cách nào?

Napoleon bước nhanh đến bên giường của mình, cẩn thận nằm xuống để không bị Illya tấn công. Anh quay về phía anh ta, quay mặt vào lưng anh ta, rồi nhẹ nhàng, hết sức nhẹ nhàng, đưa tay lên chạm vào lưng anh. Vài giây sau, khi không thấy Hồng quân quay ngoắt sang đấm mình, anh mới yên tâm hạ tay đang đỡ trên mặt xuống, rồi tiếp tục xoa lòng bàn tay mình thành đường tròn trên lưng Illya. Ban đầu, anh không thấy người kia có phản ứng gì, nhưng chỉ một lúc sau, khi đã quen với hơi ấm của bàn tay kia, mềm mại và dịu dàng hơn hẳn những cái tát, những cú đấm nhức nhối của đám trẻ dội xuống, Illya từ từ dịu lại. Napoleon thở phào và tiếp tục xoa lưng anh, như mẹ làm cho mình khi còn bé. Thân hình Illya không còn căng thẳng, run rẩy, anh cũng không toát mồ hôi như tắm và thì thầm sợ hãi. Anh thả lỏng, mím chặt môi, và nằm yên trên đệm. Dần dần, giấc ngủ bình yên lại quay trở lại với Illya, và trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó, Napoleon không ngừng vuốt ve anh. 

Không biết từ lúc nào, Illya đã nhích lại gần, càng ngày càng gần hơn, và đến cuối cùng, khi ngay cả Napoleon cũng ngủ thiếp đi, anh ôm Illya vào lòng.

.  
.  
.

“Chào Illya.” Gaby nhìn ra khỏi tờ báo trên tay, váy vóc, trang điểm đã xong xuôi, chỉ còn chờ anh. “Đêm qua anh ở đâu vậy?”

Illya không trả lời. Anh cúi xuống, bước nhanh vào phòng vệ sinh để thay đồ, cố che đi gương mặt đỏ ửng. Anh vẫn chưa thể tiêu hóa hết cái tình cảnh dở khóc dở cười sáng nay khi thức dậy. Rõ ràng tối qua anh và Cao bồi còn nằm rất nghiêm chỉnh trên giường, mỗi người một nửa, nước sông không phạm nước giếng, vậy mà bằng cách quái quỷ nào đó, sáng nay, anh nhận ra mình đã lăn ra giữa giường, còn tên Cao bồi kia thì đang ôm eo mình từ đằng sau. Khi anh mở mắt, hắn vẫn còn đang say giấc nồng, tựa cằm vào gáy anh, và tất nhiên bị đánh thức ngay lập tức khi Illya vội la ầm lên và đẩy hắn xuống đất. 

Cao bồi chạm đất với một tiếng rên thảm thiết. Hắn lồm cồm bò dậy, và Illya nhận ra trên má hắn có một vết bầm tím lớn. Chắc chắn nó xuất hiện ở đó từ trước, nhưng hình như anh vừa đấm vào đúng chỗ của nó. Bỏ mặc Napoleon vừa ôm má vừa càu nhàu rên rỉ, anh vội vã chạy về phía góc phòng, mặc lại quần áo và lao ra khỏi cửa. 

Vào phòng tắm, đóng chặt cửa lại, Illya vẫn thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương với khuôn mặt đỏ đến tận mang tai. Anh ôm mặt, cố nhớ lại xem có chuyện gì động trời xảy ra đêm qua không. Anh chỉ tới để nằm nhờ giường của Cao bồi thôi mà, còn sau khi ngủ hắn làm gì anh không thì có trời mới biết. Ở Nga, việc thân mật giữa hai người cùng giới không phổ biến… Cũng không được đón nhận. Nhất là ở trong một môi trường khắc nghiệt như KGB, đến tình cảm thông thường còn bị cản trở nữa là những việc như vậy. Anh thậm chí còn không thích tên Cao bồi kia… 

Vừa thay bộ đồ mới phẳng phiu lên người, đầu óc Illya vừa xoay mòng mòng. Anh không thích tên đó. Anh ghét cái bộ mặt hợm hĩnh của hắn. Nhưng anh cảm kích cái cách mà hắn hào phóng để anh mượn giường, bởi nếu người mặt dày đi mượn là hắn, không đời nào anh đồng ý. Hắn thậm chí còn không chế giễu, hay nói bất cứ điều gì khi anh mặt đỏ tía tai nằm lên giường của hắn. Hắn yên lặng, nằm sang bên, và tắt đèn để anh ngủ. Sự mệt mỏi và bức bối trước đó tan biến trong giấc ngủ của anh. 

Một kí ức mờ nhạt hiện lên. Giấc ngủ đêm qua không hoàn toàn yên bình. Hình như đã có một cơn ác mộng. Anh không nhớ chút gì về những gì xảy ra, nhưng anh nhớ rằng anh đã mơ thấy điều gì đó khủng khiếp. Và bất chợt một hơi ấm xuất hiện, dịu dàng dỗ anh thoát ra khỏi giấc mơ đó. Hơi ấm đó…

“Chào buổi sáng, Gaby.” Giọng tên Cao bồi vang lên bên phòng ngoài khiến Illya giật bắn. 

“Chào Napoleon.” Cô gái ngồi trên ghế sofa lơ đễnh đáp lại. Anh đoán cô vẫn đang chúi mũi vào tờ báo.

“Hồng quân có ở đây không?” Hắn tiến vào phòng, càng ngày càng thu hẹp khoảng cách với cửa nhà tắm. Qua khe cửa, anh thấy mắt hắn nhìn quanh.

“Anh ấy vừa về.” Gaby chỉ tay về cửa nhà tắm. “Mặt đỏ gay, quần áo nhàu nhĩ, trốn vào trong kia như mấy đứa nhóc trốn nhà đi chơi đêm bị mẹ phát hiện ấy. Anh ấy đã ở trong đấy nửa tiếng rồi.”

“Ah, hiểu rồi.” Cao bồi cười khẽ, tiến đến gần. Illya bắt đầu cuống lên. “Này Gaby, để tôi giúp cô kéo anh Hồng quân ra khỏi đó nhé?”

“Rất hân hạnh.” Gaby đảo mắt, đứng dậy khỏi ghế, bước ra ngoài ban công. “Hai người thích tâm sự bao lâu cũng được.”

Và thế là trong phòng chỉ còn mình tên Cao bồi và Illya trốn sau cánh cửa. Tim anh đập loạn lên. Anh chưa từng rơi vào tình huống này bao giờ, và anh không biết mình nên làm gì. Napoleon sẽ nói gì? Hắn sẽ làm gì? Hắn có định kể chuyện đêm qua cho bất cứ ai không? Hay đem ra tống tiền anh? 

“Hồng quân.” Napoleon gọi từ bên ngoài. “Anh ở trong đó phải không?”

Illya không biết Cao bồi sẽ làm gì, hay việc đó có khiến anh gặp rắc rối hay không. Nhưng anh không thể trốn, cũng không được phép trốn. Anh là điệp viên của KGB, và điệp viên của KGB thì không đầu hàng bất cứ điều gì.  
Cánh cửa gỗ bật mở, và trong nháy mắt, anh đã đứng đối diện tên Cao bồi kia.

“Đêm qua xảy ra chuyện gì?” Illya lườm anh tóe lửa.

“Không có gì cả.” Napoleon thản nhiên đáp. “Ngoại trừ việc anh đấm tôi ngã xuống đất, và đến sáng nay thì đẩy tôi xuống đất lần nữa. Trên giường của tôi.”

“Tôi đấm anh?” Illya nhìn vết bầm trên má người đối diện. Hnmmm…

“Anh gặp ác mộng.” Người kia nói tiếp. “Nên đấm tôi.”

Cao bồi biết anh gặp ác mộng. Illya mở lớn mắt. Vậy hơi ấm kia không thể đột nhiên xuất hiện, mà là…

“Well, nhưng sau đó thì anh đã ngừng lại.” Napoleon nói. “Vậy thôi. Chẳng có gì xảy ra cả.” 

Illya vẫn không nói được lời nào. Hơi ấm bao bọc lấy anh đêm qua trong cơn ác mộng là Napoleon. Đó là lí do tại sao sáng nay anh thấy hắn ôm chặt lấy anh như vậy. Hắn không làm gì anh cả. Chỉ anh tấn công hắn trước, và hắn không những đập nhừ tử anh lúc ngủ, mà thậm chí còn xoa dịu anh và giúp anh ngủ yên trở lại. 

“Vậy,” Tên Cao bồi quay đi, hai tay đút vào túi quần, tiến ra cửa. “Tôi chỉ muốn nói rõ như vậy. Giờ chuẩn bị ra xe với Gaby đến tiệc của Vinciguerra đi. Tôi có việc rồi.”  
Và thế là Napoleon biến mất sau cánh cửa, để lại một Illya đang hoang mang không biết mình nên cười hay nên khóc. Bởi đã lâu lắm rồi, anh không có một giấc ngủ yên bình như vậy.

.  
.  
.

Napoleon thở dài nhìn vào gương, săm soi vết bầm trên má. Đã một tuần kể từ khi Illya đấm anh đến tím tái mặt mày, và may mắn thay vẻ điển trai rung động lòng người của anh không bị ảnh hưởng quá nhiều. Đến giờ thì nó cũng mờ đi được vài phần, dù mỗi khi vô tình chạm vào, anh đều cau mày lại vì đau. Tên Hồng quân kia dạo này lại bớt chành chọe với anh, có lẽ vì cảm giác tội lỗi mỗi khi anh vác gương mặt bầm tím này nhìn hắn. Bớt chành chọe, và dường như cố tránh mặt anh. Biết làm sao được, dù gì hắn cũng đã phát hiện ra anh nằm ngủ cả đêm ôm hắn.

Đêm đó thật dễ chịu. Dễ chịu đến mức khó chấp nhận. Tình cảm đồng giới ở Mỹ còn không được tán thành, nói chi đến một kẻ cứng đầu bảo thủ như Illya… Chắc hắn đang nghĩ anh muốn tán tỉnh hắn và ghê tởm anh trong lòng đây. 

Thật tệ. 

Anh không thích hắn. Ít nhất là chưa. Nhưng đã lâu lắm rồi, không một cô gái nào mang lại cho anh một giấc ngủ êm đềm đến thế. Giữa anh và Hồng quân, có lẽ không hợp để có tình cảm, nhưng nếu đêm nào anh cũng được tận hưởng sự êm đềm đó thì thật tốt.

Anh rời khỏi chiếc gương treo trên tường, và liếc nhìn đồng hồ. Đã muộn rồi. Nên ngủ. Sáng mai cần nhiều năng lượng. 

Napoleon thong thả bước lại chỗ chiếc giường đặt giữa phòng khách sạn, từ tốn ngả lưng xuống tấm đệm mềm mại kia. 

Tiếng gõ cửa. Chắc lại là phục vụ phòng. Anh không mở mắt, nói vọng ra. “Vào đi.”

Cánh cửa mở, một người nhẹ nhàng bước vào, rồi đóng nó lại.

“Để ở bên kia.” Napoleon chỉ tay vu vơ về phía bộ bàn ghế.

“Cao bồi.” Giọng nói trầm với tiếng địa phương Nga quen thuộc vang lên và Napoleon bật dậy.

Illya đứng sát cửa, hai tay khoanh vào nhau, mím môi nhìn anh, cố ngăn không cho mặt mình đỏ lên.

“Hồng quân.” Anh ngạc nhiên. “Có chuyện gì thế?”

Người kia hít vào một hơi thật sâu, rồi thở ra, nói nhanh như gió. “Tôi không ngủ được. Cho tôi ngủ ở đây được không?”

Napoleon vừa chớp mắt lia lịa, vừa từ từ nở một nụ cười ranh mãnh đến phát khiếp. Illya nghiến răng, mặt bắt đầu đỏ ửng. Anh chàng “cao bồi” không nói gì thêm, chỉ thản nhiên vỗ xuống phần đệm trống bên cạnh mình ra ý mời rồi nằm xuống ngủ tiếp. Đến khi thấy một thân hình cao lớn ngượng nghịu nằm xuống giường cạnh mình, anh mới mỉm cười quay sang, choàng tay ôm lấy eo người kia, kéo sát lại gần. 

Hnmm, cảm giác dễ chịu đây rồi.


End file.
